


Segreti, indugi e tentazioni

by nemi23



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Canon, Bedroom Sex, Betrayal, Dessert & Sweets, Erotic Games, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lime, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, M/M, One Shot, Original Character(s), Romance, Sex and Chocolate, Slice of Life, Teen Romance, date, swimsuit
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 12:41:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20639339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nemi23/pseuds/nemi23
Summary: Mari è davvero una ragazza graziosa, ben educata e con un fisico invidiabile, è il tipo di fidanzata che ci si aspetterebbe di vedere accanto a Oikawa. Tooru lo sa bene e per questo l’ha scelta, ma quel giorno è particolarmente difficile concentrarsi sull’appuntamento: ha ben altri pensieri per la mente, pensieri caldi e piacevoli, che gli fanno tirare il cavallo dei pantaloni e sperare che la sera arrivi in fretta.§Per un folle momento, Tooru pensa voglia salutarlo con una carezza sul viso e l’eccitazione schizza alle stelle. Una caduta davvero dolorosa da quell’altezza: Hajime gli agguanta il mento in una presa tutt’altro che delicata e gli fa voltare la testa a sinistra. Dallo sguardo di disappunto con cui lo fissa, teme di sapere cosa abbia trovato sul suo collo.[…]C’è qualcosa di profondamente glorioso nell’avere un tipo come Iwaizumi ai propri piedi. Così responsabile, fiero e inflessibile, un uomo tutto d’un pezzo che si inginocchia davanti a lui e si posiziona tra le sue gambe aperte, guardandolo dal basso. Una vista davvero mozzafiato, Tooru vorrebbe avere una macchina fotografica al posto degli occhi per immortalare quel momento.





	Segreti, indugi e tentazioni

**Author's Note:**

> Le parti in corsivo sono i flashback.  
Buona lettura!

_Incavo del collo, dietro l’orecchio, capezzolo sinistro, coccige. Oikawa si sente come una maledetta scatola a combinazione, basta premere sui punti giusti ed ecco che scatta e si apre a chi la maneggia. Incavo del collo, dietro l’orecchio, capezzolo sinistro, coccige. Iwaizumi ha scoperto la soluzione e la ripete con entusiasmo, più il suo ego lievita più la coscienza del capitano sprofonda in un limbo pastoso di piacere e brividi._

_Un punto sopra la clavicola, tra spalla e collo, dove la pelle baciata e succhiata si arrossa troppo facilmente; poi le labbra si spostano dietro l’orecchio e mordicchiano e anche i denti di Tooru digrignano. Hajime gli pizzica il capezzolo sinistro con le dita, lo tormenta deliziosamente fino a che la schiena non si inarca, e allora lascia scivolare la mano dietro, seguendo il percorso delle vertebre. Una pressione dove finisce il coccige e comincia il solco tra le natiche e a lui sembra di non avercela più, una colonna vertebrale. Trema, scatta con il bacino in su, mugugna disperato mentre sente partire scariche e lampi che lo attraversano e si riversano sull’inguine._

_«È una mia impressione o stasera sei particolarmente eccitato?» gli chiede il compagno, soffocando un sorrisetto compiaciuto sulla sua spalla._

_Oikawa lo manderebbe subito a quel paese, se non ci fosse il rischio che possa fermarsi. Sulla bilancia pesa di più un’ora di sesso che l’orgoglio intatto, quindi tace e piuttosto si porta una sua mano tra le gambe, in una chiara spiegazione di cosa vuole in quel momento. Per invogliarlo, gli tira giù a sua volta l’intimo, prendendogli in mano il membro semieretto, che sembra apprezzare._

_Si ritrovano entrambi a sospirare e cercarsi, stringersi in un abbraccio impacciato. È una sensazione confusa e bella, dove non si sa cosa ha più importanza: venire o fare venire l’altro._

«Oikawa-kun.»

_«Oikawa, sono vicino...»_

«Oikawa-kun. Oikawa-kun!»

Una voce acuta e sottile lo strappa al bel ricordo per riportarlo alla meno lieta realtà. Si riscopre in piedi sul marciapiede, vestito e in ordine, passeggiare con Mari nel loro consueto appuntamento del doposcuola.

La ragazza lo guarda seccata dalla poca attenzione dedicatale, ma torna quasi subito sorridente ed entusiasta, strattonandogli il braccio e indicandogli un edificio dall’altra parte della strada. Deve ricordarsi di scaricarla quanto prima, se si mette a fantasticare a occhi aperti su Iwa-chan piuttosto che ascoltare le sue chiacchiere è chiaro che sono arrivati ben oltre il capolinea.

«Oikawa-kun, ci fermiamo a prendere un dolce? Ho sentito parlare molto di quella pasticceria, mi hanno detto che ne vale davvero la pena!»

Il locale in questione fa la sua buona impressione anche solo da fuori, con le torte decorate in esposizione e l’insegna imponente piena di svolazzi. Certamente cattura l’attenzione.

«Come vuoi, Mari-chan.» le risponde, sorridente. La riprende per mano e la conduce sull'altro marciapiede.

Li accoglie un’ambiente luminoso e saturo delle chiacchiere della clientela. Le creazioni pasticcere mostrate in vetrina continuano sul bancone che costeggia la cassa; lascia la ragazza lì ad ammirarle mentre si rivolge a un commesso e chiede un tavolo per due.

Per quanto esteticamente piacevoli alla vista, le sedie ondulate del locale non si rivelano altrettanto comode. La sua schiena protesta, ma si costringe a non lamentarsi a voce mentre sfoglia il menù vagamente interessato.

«Guarda che bellezza! Sembrano davvero deliziosi.» commenta la sua accompagnatrice, osservando le foto delle paste. Non è brava a fingere come crede di essere, troppo entusiasta per qualcosa che sanno entrambi non sceglierà. Gli fa venire voglia di punzecchiarla.

«Hai ragione. Quindi prendiamo questa? Ce ne facciamo portar due uguali, che ne dici?» le chiede, puntando con il dito su una fetta di torta a due strati che è un tripudio di panna, crema e cioccolato bianco.

Gli angoli della bocca di Meri si abbassano un po’, in contrapposizione a quelli di Tooru, che si alzano in un sorriso sincero.

«Uhm, questo forse è un po’ esagerato… Se lo mangiassi davvero dovrei stare a dieta per un mese!» ridacchia e scosta gentilmente la sua mano per voltare pagina.

_E cosa ci facciamo qui allora?_ Vorrebbe chiederle.

«Ma che dici, se c’è qualcuno che può permetterselo sei tu.»

Mari ammicca lusingata e intreccia le dita con le sue. Alla fine ordina un piattino di paste assortite e lui si butta su una crepes che stuzzica il suo appetito dopo averla vista passare in mano a un cameriere, diretta a un altro tavolo.

Il primo morso è anche la prima soddisfazione della giornata. Il dolce è delizioso e si appunta mentalmente nome e posizione del locale, per tornarci in altre occasioni.

La compagna, a un certo punto, gli stringe la mano sopra il tavolo e lo guarda speranzoso. Oikawa, che ha sempre avuto l’abilità di capire cosa vogliono le donne e non l'ha mai nascosto, intuisce e le porge un pezzo su un cucchiaino. Senza far cenno di usare le dita, lei lo prende in bocca con un gesto aggraziato e gli dedica uno sguardo innamorato.

Tooru preferisce tornare al suo piatto, su cui ormai sono rimasti solo i ghirigori fatti con lo sciroppo al cioccolato, che si impegna a ripulire. Si perde, letteralmente, sul fondo impiastricciato, con il sapore amaro del fondente in bocca e la sensazione che manchi qualcosa.

_La cioccolata ha un gusto squisito in qualunque accostamento ed è deliziosa sulla pelle di Iwaizumi. La lecca via compiaciuto dalla sua mano, non ha ancora afferrato la sfumatura sessuale della situazione, ma di certo il suo io goloso è soddisfatto._

_Hajime è molto più dubbioso di lui e non si preoccupa di nasconderlo, ma è sempre così quando provano un nuovo gioco: fa lo scettico, ci prova a malapena, poi quando scoppia la passione è il più entusiasta tra i due. _

_Sfiora appena il liquido nella ciotola lì accanto con due dita e le pulisce sulle sue labbra. Oikawa lecca via il leggero strato scuro e fissa contrariato il compagno. «Potresti sforzarti un po’ di più, sai?»_

_L’altro sbuffa e immerge le dita interamente nella cioccolata con un gesto plateale, per poi imbrattargli metà faccia. I propositi maliziosi vanno a farsi benedire appena cominciano a rotolarsi sul materasso e a cercare di vincere l’altro, in una lotta dove Iwaizumi tenta di non sporcare le lenzuola e Tooru di disegnargli due zanne ai lati della bocca e delle corna in mezzo alla fronte. La situazione si sblocca e apparentemente si riaccende quando finiscono per cozzare gl’inguini tra di loro, in una frizione troppo intensa per essere ignorarata. Si immobilizzano entrambi e tornano a fissarsi._

_L’ace, sopra di lui, da tentativamente un altro colpo di bacino e il respiro di Oikawa si incastra in gola con un singhiozzo. Questo fa scattare qualcosa in Hajime, che riporta le dita sporche alle sue labbra e non si limita ad accarezzarle come prima: le fa scivolare dentro la bocca e prende a esplorarla. _

_Il sapore intenso della cioccolata gli esplode sulla lingua, che muove intorno alle falangi con rinnovata eccitazione. Conosce bene la sensazione di quelle dita invadenti e il trattamento che pretendono. _

_Quando Iwaizumi le ritira, si ritrova a boccheggiare._

_«Ancora.» gli esce di getto e non riesce a vergognarsene. Gli basta uno sguardo per vedere quanto quel trattamento abbia fatto effetto anche sull’altro, e viene accontentato subito. _

_«Non ti facevo così goloso.» gli sussurra Hajime con voce profonda all’orecchio, mentre con le falangi gli accarezza il palato. Contemporaneamente ricomincia a muovere i fianchi, con lo stesso ritmo._

_«Vedrò di tenerne conto.»_

«Chiediamo il conto?»

Mari ha smesso di parlare e lo guarda in attesa. Lui ci mette qualche secondo più del dovuto per formulare una risposta.

«Ci penso io, tranquilla.»

Si alza e si avvicina alla cassa per pagare, cercando di schiarirsi la mente. Ha ancora un paio d’ore da dedicare alla sua ragazza, per quanto quella giornata pare non sia proprio in vena.

Cinque minuti dopo sono di nuovo per strada, con Mari che gli racconta dei suoi progetti per l’estate ormai vicina, della bellissima casa che i suoi genitori hanno affittato a Okinawa e di quanto sarebbe splendido se Tooru riuscisse a venirla a trovare, così da stare insieme.

«Mi servirebbe un nuovo costume da bagno.» considera la ragazza, con già il cellulare in mano per cercare il negozio d’abbigliamento più vicino.

Una volta arrivati, Oikawa viene fatto strategicamente appostare davanti ai camerini, dove la compagna sfila per lui con una dozzina di costumi, dal taglio e colori differenti, in cerca di apprezzamenti. Lui si scioglie in una moltitudine di complimenti, ovviamente, e punta su un bikini bianco con i bordi frangiati rossi, che le evidenziano il davanzale in maniera fantastica – cosa che perfino l’essere più asessuale del pianeta sarebbe costretto ad ammettere.

Mari lo obbliga ad andare alla ricerca di un costume anche per lui, sebbene non ne abbia bisogno, e a provarne un paio; suppone per il semplice gusto di vederlo in mutande.

Mentre indossa un modello a boxer blu e la ragazza spulcia tra le offerte poco lontano, sente squillare il telefono. L’inconfondibile hit dell’estate lo avvisa di una chiamata in arrivo, uno sconosciuto da quel che vede sullo schermo. Fissa la serie di numeri sul display, la musica gli riempie le orecchie e non può fare a meno di non ricordare.

_C’è qualcosa di profondamente glorioso nell’avere un tipo come Iwaizumi ai propri piedi. Così responsabile, fiero e inflessibile, un uomo tutto d’un pezzo che si inginocchia davanti a lui e si posiziona tra le sue gambe aperte, guardandolo dal basso. Una vista davvero mozzafiato, Tooru vorrebbe avere una macchina fotografica al posto degli occhi per immortalare quel momento. _

_Le guance rosse tradiscono il suo imbarazzo, ma Hajime non schioda gli occhi dai suoi e lentamente alza una mano per accarezzargli il cavallo dei pantaloni, in un massaggio intenzionalmente estenuante. E Oikawa già lo sa che sarà tremendo e bellissimo, che l’altro si vendicherà portandolo al limite ed esasperandolo e lui finirà per lamentarsi, strattonargli i capelli, implorare._

_È con un moto di impazienza che fa scivolare il tessuto sulle cosce, quando Iwaizumi gli slaccia i bottoni; scatta in avanti con il bacino mentre lui struscia la guancia sopra l’intimo, senza ancora concedergli niente di più. Ha caldo e voglia, tanta voglia di essere accarezzato e leccato, di sentire quel calore aumentare ed esplodere. Il suo ragazzo è bravo ad alimentare quel fuoco, con gesti calcolati ma decisi, così che quando la lingua umida tocca finalmente la pelle nuda della sua erezione, la scarica di piacere è prolungata e destabilizzante come l’attesa._

_Un momento perfetto, interrotto bruscamente da una musica che riempie l’aria. Tooru serra gli occhi, cercando di escludere del tutto quella distrazione. Riconosce la suoneria, è il suo maledettissimo telefono._

_La canzone cattura in parte l’attenzione di Hajime, che fa per sportarsi e viene prontamente fermato dalle sue mani. _

_«Ignoralo, non ti fermare.» gli dice e lo sente sorridergli sulla pelle. Non protesta e riprende ad assaggiarlo._

_Oikawa tenta di concentrarsi unicamente sulla sua bocca, aspettando che la musica si zittisca. Manda al diavolo chiunque lo stia chiamando almeno mezza dozzina di volte, e a voce alta quando la suoneria riparte di nuovo e di nuovo ancora. _

_«Potrebbe essere importante.» mormora il compagno, vista l’insistenza con cui il cellulare si fa sentire. _

No, no, no, non può essere più importante di questo_, pensa con stizza, ma poiché non riesce neanche più a godersi quel pompino con la colonna sonora sotto, scansa Hajime e impaziente tira fuori il telefono dalla tasca posteriore dei pantaloni, pronto a riattaccare nel caso il motivo della chiamata sia meno importante del “Sta andando a fuoco la casa”._

_Non fa in tempo a leggere il nome sullo schermo che si sente avvolgere dalla bocca dell’altro, e per poco il cellulare non gli scivola di mano._

_«Cazzo.» sibila. Si regge a una spalla di Iwaizumi mentre lui succhia la punta avidamente._

_«Chi è?» gli chiede, staccandosi un momento, la nota divertita ben riconoscibile nella voce._

_Tooru butta un’altra occhiata sul display. «Numero sconosciuto.»_

_«Potrebbe essere l’allenatore?» riflette il compagno, ricordando probabilmente quella mattina quando li ha avvisati che a breve avrebbe cambiato numero._

Potrebbe anche essere il Primo Ministro in persona, rimarrà deluso se spera che gli risponda adesso.

_Hajime ha ripreso a leccarlo e stuzzicarlo, non solo con la bocca ma anche con le dita, che corrono sulle cosce e gli solleticano l’inguine, facendolo tendere e sospirare. _

_«Allora, cosa vuoi fare?»_

«Oikawa-kun, hai fatto?»

Preso da un momento di panico afferra la tenda del camerino con forza, nel caso la sua fidanzata tentasse di entrare. Non ha addosso i pantaloni della divisa ora, ma un’aderente costume che non fa niente per nascondere la mezza erezione tra le sue gambe.

Solo dopo un paio di respiri riacquista il controllo, elenca tutte le impostazioni della lavatrice che conosce – la cosa più noiosa che gli viene in mente - e si convince che no, non gli si leggerà in fronte ciò a cui stava pensando.

Si riveste ed esce, per poi accompagnare la ragazza alla cassa.

Di fuori li accoglie un sole ben più basso sull’orizzonte di come lo avevano lasciato, e l’aria si è fatta più fresca. Di comune accordo, si dirigono verso la stazione.

Per quanto lo riguarda, l’appuntamento può finire lì, ma Mari ha in mente un finale più movimentato: i bagni della metro sono piccoli e squallidi, ma poco affollati, e sgattaiolare dentro un cubicolo senza essere notati è un gioco da ragazzi.

Lei gli circonda subito il collo con le braccia, alzandosi in punta di piedi. Le labbra sono immediatamente sulle sue, pastose dove lo strato di rossetto non si è ancora consumato. Si sposta a lasciargli un lungo bacio sotto l’orecchio e poi a sussurrargli dolcemente «E’ stato davvero bellissimo oggi, Oikawa-kun.»

Lui, che preferisce quella bocca sulla sua piuttosto che aperta per parlare, ricomincia a baciarla, spingendola alla parete. Le passa le mani sotto le cosce e la solleva, spingendosi su di lei; è morbida dove è abituato a trovare durezza e delicata nelle movenze. Si lascia prendere in braccio e stringere senza controbattere, lo accoglie con carezze sui capelli e piccoli mugolii di apprezzamento.

La sensazione della carne calda sotto le dita è afrodisiaca, il piacere è piacere, da chiunque provenga, e Tooru sente l’ego e l’eccitazione levarsi in alto nel vedere il proprio partner godere a causa sua, chiunque esso sia.

Passa a succhiarle la gola, scende piano verso le clavicole mentre con le mani le accarezza i seni. L’ostacolo della camicetta viene facilmente superato, così come quello del reggiseno. Le prende un capezzolo tra le labbra e con una mano cerca di scendere oltre la gonna e raggiungere le mutandine.

Mari non lo fa andare oltre. Si riporta le sue dita sul petto, gli mostra un sorriso di scuse e prende a sbottonargli i pantaloni.

Tooru non ha intenzione di insistere sulla ritrosia della ragazza, si gode la sega mentre gli scorrono sotto gli occhi tutte le scene inappropriate che gli hanno affollato la mente quel pomeriggio e in poco si ritrova a venire, guidando la mano della compagna negli ultimi movimenti veloci.

Con un bacio finale si separano, entrambi soddisfatti a modo loro.

«Controlla che non ci sia nessuno.» gli dice lei, aspettando il suo via libera per uscire.

Si sciacquano e sistemano, per poi salutarsi definitivamente fuori dal bagno e dirigersi ognuno verso la propria linea.

Dopo aver fantasticato per tutto il giorno sul suo compagno di squadra, Oikawa quasi si sorprende che pensieri compromettenti non lo colgano nella solitudine del viaggio. Probabilmente, si dice, l’idea di incontrarlo di persona a breve è sufficiente per tenere buono il suo subconscio.

Trovare Iwaizumi ad aspettarlo sul portico di casa, con le braccia conserte e l’espressione imbronciata, lo rianima come poche cose. Si scopre trepidante, voglioso di contatto e parole; non vede l’ora di essere abbracciati sul suo letto, con un film horror caricato sul portatile, la coperta extralarge a tenerli al caldo, ad ascoltarlo raccontargli la giornata.

«Iwa-chan.» lo saluta ammiccante, dopo aver superato il cancello e il piccolo giardino.

L’ace borbotta e allunga una mano in sua direzione.

Per un folle momento, Tooru pensa voglia salutarlo con una carezza sul viso e l’eccitazione schizza alle stelle. Una caduta davvero dolorosa da quell’altezza: Hajime gli agguanta il mento in una presa tutt’altro che delicata e gli fa voltare la testa a sinistra. Dallo sguardo di disappunto con cui lo fissa, teme di sapere cosa abbia trovato sul suo collo.

«Quando hai intenzione di lasciarla?» si sente chiedere, mentre un dito strofina sulla pelle per pulirlo – come vede poi – dalle tracce di rossetto.

«Presto. Questione di giorni.» risponde, ed è la verità. A lui dice sempre la verità.

Magari questa volta potrà far passare un po’ più di tempo prima di prendersi un’altra fidanzata, magari presto non ce ne sarà più bisogno.

«Sai, Iwa-chan,» lo chiama ancora e questa volta si avvicina per davvero, circondandogli la vita con le braccia e affondando il volto nell’incavo della spalla. «Ho pensato a te tutto il tempo.» gli confida.

Iwaizumi sbuffa, ma sorride anche. Arriva a baciarlo dove la scia del rossetto è ormai svanita e lo fa entrare in casa.

_Cena, letto, coperta, film. _Oikawa si ripete nella mente il programma della serata. _E poi vediamo di aggiungere qualche altro bel ricordo._

_FINE_

**Author's Note:**

> Ho cercato dei dolci comuni in Giappone, per poi scoprire – cosa che mi ha lasciato piacevolmente sorpresa – che le crepes sono popolari anche da loro. Non ho resistito ;)  
Il Primo Ministro è il capo del governo giapponese.  
Spero che la storia vi sia piaciuta!


End file.
